Forever is Goodbye
by Moonlit Queen
Summary: Serah and Noel have no clue what to expect at their last battle. "Noel, I'm scared. What happens if we do kill Caius?" Written for: OMFGhehehe and SoaringBallad -I knew you both liked this pairing so hearts!


The duo of Noel and Serah had finally made it to their final stop. Serah clung to the moogle who had transformed into a pink sword that glimmered in the light. In one of Noel's hands he clung to the golden sword and in the other he held his signature flame sword. They were both prepared. They both knew that no matter what happened they'd always have each other's back; there was no turning back.

"Noel, I'm scared. What happens if we do kill Caius?" The moogle let out a hushed sound that indicated deep sorrow. Noel looked down at his left hand. He never wanted any of this. He never wanted to harm or kill anyone. He didn't know what would happen and he never wanted to figure that out. He wouldn't let himself murder Caius. Caius was always there for Yeul and him; he was their guardian. His true duty was to protect Yeul, but he made sure that Noel was also safe. No matter what it had always been the three of them. Noel shook his head at the pink-haired woman, signifying that he didn't know.

They didn't have much time to ponder about this. They approached Cauis slowly as he propped himself up against his sword. He looked weakened from the last battle and his last transformation. He had disposed of the form of the three dragons he had been mere seconds ago. His purple eyes flashed up at Noel. A dash of sadness filled his eyes. He thought that he could protect them both and now he had realized that he had failed. Noel met his gaze with his blue eyes and they both knew what was about to happen.

"Caius…" Noel whispered as he took a few more steps toward him. Serah stood where she was and eyed Caius with caution. She wondered what approach Noel would take at this situation considering he had known Caius for what seemed like a lifetime. She understood what it was like to leave friends or let go of loved ones. Noel stepped closer to the man. The waves started to hit his feet and the sand became mushy. Despite this, Noel sat down in front of Caius with his knees and propped both of his swords into the sand.

"You know I could kill you instantly, Noel."

Caius said as he gripped his sword tighter. Noel shook his head.

"You wouldn't kill me… you couldn't."

Caius let out a short laugh.

"What makes you say this?"

Noel held his hand on top of Caius's hand that had been gripping the sword. Noel leaned in closer; closing the gap between their lips. As Caius kissed him; tears started to swell up around his eyes. Noel had brought his other hand up to his cheek and parted their lips. Serah smiled as she realized the bond those two shared. She was a little shocked at first, but now she realized why Noel didn't want to kill him. Love was a tricky thing.

"Caius I want to go home; You, Yeul, and me: just like it used to be."

"As much as I would like that…It isn't in the future. You see Noel, Yeul had seen that you will and must kill me."

Noel gasped as he tried to process everything that Caius had just said to him. How could this be happening to him? Did everyone he loved and care about die in front of his eyes?

"I won't do it, so give it up Caius." Caius gave Noel a smile of triumph and heart break as he covered Noel's other hand on the sword and plunged it into him. Noel screamed at the horror in his eyes. Noel's eyes flashed with irate and morose. How could Noel not have seen that coming? He blamed himself as he hung his head on the chest of the other man. He tried to hear his heartbeat, but he couldn't feel the pulse.

"Goodbye…friend, may you find peace." He then whispered very quietly where only the ocean and he could hear it.

"I love you."

A/N: sorry for the quick writing...I wanted to make something quickly because I got bored studying for le finals :O

Anywho I hope everyone enjoyed especially you two! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the franchise...but if i did . nevermind...let's not go into that XD


End file.
